


When Time Ran Out

by KJ Cales (SerpentPrideQueen)



Series: Shadow Kings [1]
Category: Original Work, Shadow Kings
Genre: Attempted Government Kidnapping, Escape, Gen, Pre-Apocalypse, Pre-Marshall Law, Pre-Second American Civil War, Pre-Second American Revolution, Suicide, preppers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentPrideQueen/pseuds/KJ%20Cales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world begins to face Marshall Law and a lock down on the freedoms Americans took for granted. Constitution and Bill of Rights ignored in favor of governmental control. As America faces what will be known as its second Revolution or even Civil War, another war is created by a being that should not exist. Shadow People cannot touch the living as a rule, until a crazed killer of the worse kind helps create a new being who is strongest in the dark. Faced with a dual war, how can humanity survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Time Ran Out

**Author's Note:**

> All comments invited while flames will be reserved for roasting whatever is in season. Do give input back, for this is an original work.

 

“Thirteen has never been a good number for us,” Patrick whispered just enough for the whole to hear. His monozygotic mirror image twin, Henry, nodded as he finished the thought all were wrestling against. “A number we have had popped up too many times today.”

Combining their words and the number both would later make their unnamed leader wonder in days to come—auspicious and a note in history later in their lives. Added onto this was the discomfort caused by panic she swallowed down mixed with arguments from her belly that had nothing to do with food. Maeve Brier disliked the sensation of her instincts active.

Her stomach would knot and got painful as anxiety attacks would swell into existence with no known cause. That was on an averaged day of course. Today, she knew the cause but wish her mind and eyes were equally oblivious to the obvious as in the case of her classmates at Hunter Creek High. Of the body that numbered thirteen hundred and some change, only thirteen held eyes and brains honed with training set to see the coming danger. A wind blew fallen oak leaves over her green denim jeans and white dress top. Friday meant spirit day and the most important of all spirit days for the semester—the Friday before Thanksgiving. Gold jewelery highlighted by emeralds and garnets along with a red cloth belt set Maeve as acceptable by the snobs. The trade off gave her little to no problems with the lot in return. She was even wearing her school jacket in the same colors. Her group wore no less than this on a Friday.

The now twelve others were relaxed on the slight rise of earth behind the school on what the school called the Senior Sanctuary. That not all of those gathered were seniors was ignored by the remainder of the school. All four grade levels were represented thanks to the addition of their newest member, freshman Susanna Gormain. Too large of a group for most tables in the cafeteria and all brought meals from home, which gave the adults the room needed to excuse the presence on senior class territory. Especially with how the lunch schedule would change after the Thanksgiving break to leave them mixing with only their own grade levels at lunch. For the group, the eating of lunch was finished with much time to spare as they lie about on the rise watching behind sunglasses none really needed, eyes calculating through tinted lenses at the at the mess brewing before them. Of every body part on a human, the eyes that gave away too much detail.

In each class that they had and the few visited for a variety of reasons, no less than two ‘visitors’ or ‘observers’ were auditing. No more in line with guarding, in Maeve’s mind. Since when was school set up as a prison? Then again, the answer depended on the person asked. “This year’s Bacchus-fest is different.”

Richard sighed. “Too different. I almost want to use the word Eleutherios.”

A bad word in their circle that even Maeve found herself leaning towards. Translated, according to the website wikipedia in any rate, Eleutherios translated to ‘the liberator’ only in a different purpose than what Richard meant. Not intending a need for freedom from self-conscious fear and care, the teen was stating the obvious. The group, and likely nation as well, were subverts who needed freed from the oppressive restraints of the powerful. Because the powerful were monitoring no less than the group’s high school, Maeve dared risk trouble by activating her known cell phone to check for warnings from the throne. She normally did not risk the device with the school’s policy, but the day was too strange to wait for the end of the day.

Robin snorted after one of those hovering to and from in the open hallway that served as entrance and exit to the sanctuary vanished passed the first corner of D-wing. “Tell me the fools are not attempting covert. Who and what they are is painfully obvious.”

“Only to the surface, dear hood,” Susanna answered. “No way of pinning their agencies or commanding officer.”

“As the lot want us to perceive,” Keith said.

Patrick shook his head. “Good, I am not alone in noting the animosity between agencies.”

His twin, Henry, gave a left clap up the back of Patrick’s head. “We are all awake and far from blind little brother.”

“I am the eldest,” Henry said in a firm tone.

“Except when you talk about the obvious in terms of superior informing underlings. Drop the Mycroft act.”

An act and well placed glaring match covered Maeve checking her voice mail.When she shut her eyes as her phone was turned off, those watching tensed. But they waited as she snapped. “Boys, settle down or you take a ride to the nurse on Robin.”

“Oh thanks, me alone.”

Maeve sat still before saying, “pick out a band of merry men then.”

Patrick and Henry both settled while Richard rested his head in Maeve’s lap with the rest covering his hands and face as he signed. _Danger t-h-e-n. Much time?_

In answer, Maeve could only shrug before she relaxed back further to protect their conversation much as possible as she returned in hand signs. _No information. Go-there class r-i-s-k-y, I think._

Giving a nod, Richard sighed. “Nice day out. Especially with the time of year.”

Two of the ‘observers’ walked into the Sanctuary and invaded the group’s personal space, a guy and a girl trying to give off an aura of combined authority and failing from the rivalry any could see. The guy sneered. “Take off those glasses! This is not summer vacation!”

“You, sir, are an observer,” Martha said in a calm voice she rarely used in a fight. “We are not breaking the rules by wearing these here in the Sanctuary. Therefore, twice over, you have no business telling us to remove our sunglasses.”

“Why are all of you out here rather than mixing with the rest in the cafeteria?” The woman said in a soft tone.

Maeve could not help wondering if she was the good cop to her rude partner’s bad cop. “No table large enough for all of us and we bring our lunch with us anyway.”

“The school provides a balanced meal and none of you are gracious enough to accept what the government pays for?” Bad cop snapped. He lacked grace, style, and intelligence—Maeve decided this guy had to have topped his class wherever he was sent to train.

Evan spoke up for them all, “without taking into consideration the dietary needs of some students. Blood pressure, diabetes, vegetarian, and allergies lumped us together.”

“That is why you lot are together so much? Because of special needs?” Good cops said in surprise.

Violet coughed out a chuckle before she managed to speak, “did you lot think us a group of international jewel thieves then?”

“Okay, which one of you five gals is Carmen Sandiego? Gotta protect the boss lady.” Yuri asked as he looked around and the rest laughed.

Maeve lifted an eyebrow. “Are any of us in a trench coat or fedora?”

“Sure. Got ya, song girl,” Liam replied to the amusement of the teens only.

“Names.” Bad cop barked.

Bones, leads, collars, and invisible fencing all came to mind in the group as Rene smirked. “Melody Malone.”

The urge to belly laugh was near impossible to fight as the idiot man scribbled her alias on a notebook he drew from his pocket. Clearly not a fan of Doctor Who or at least the modern version. A right-dominant given pad and pen were in the right pocket. Liam managed to give an appearance of boredom as he said, “Scott Williamson.”

Evan became Walter Johns while Martha became Mary Mac. And yes, Martha had dressed in full black. The silver buttons were down her front rather than the back however. Uncaught even then by the brainless wonders, Yuri became Thomas Ball followed by Richard turned Jean Ashton. Violet called herself Amethyst Gayner while Henry and Patrick went Paul and Benjamin Madison. Susanna became Rose Taylor with Keith turning into Alfor Kogane followed by Robin turning into Lance Hode.

Once at Maeve, a glimmering tell of excitement filled bad cop’s eyes as he grinned. Not a Voltron or American history fan either. The man at least needed to broaden his entertainment options or research more. No doubt that they suspected who she was and Maeve clearly was on some grab on sight list unless his attitude was incorrectly read. Never on both counts in her mind as he asked, “what’s your name?”

“Altea Ward. Now, why would you lot be here with us when a known drug dealer in this school just waltzed past behind your backs?”

Bad snapped his attentions at Good a beat before they both ran for the open hallway and the bell ending lunch rang. Maeve decided it was time to fly. Switching to the Submariner, she gave the evac signal. “Tally-ho friends, with a Doctor hello, frequency 91331.”

The number said to grab companions before all left in defiance of both school and government expectations. Regrouped with any three each who made suitable companions, those gathered would cross over the hill to convene three streets away in the garage of house 131 Laurentia Way— the emergency evac center for the Liberty Caravan. Maeve went for H-hall to luckily find all three of her candidates. None believe her, saying her facts were fiction before two went on to class. As she turned to check on the third, Maeve saw Mary Jones talking to one of the outsiders.

A dive into the thinning crowd, Maeve just made the door of health/PE teacher, Greg Leal, in time to give four taps solid and steady on his door as they made eye contact. Silent, the man grabbed his bag before running off with his student before the next bell would empty the hallway. Both went heedless of the teens stirring rumors of an illicit affair, sex or marriage along with the outsiders reporting to others of the reaction.

Moments later both managed to arrive at the statue of Paul Revere before what all called North Hill. The thirteen students stood with eight teachers alone as time dwindled. Handing a grant to the enemy based on sheer numbers, capture drew too close to certain capture for her liking. Escape meant survival. Maeve’s final hope lie in their resident bandit of the woods had any tricks up his sleeve for this occasion.

“Forest’s Goodfellow, we hold hopes of safety within you.”

Robin smirked as he winked. “Take to the trees and shelter at the top of our chosen hill, Princess and fellows. For this Puck in soul shall never let the lot of you down.”

Since the language and voice were playful, Maeve felt a level of peace. Indeed their Robin Hood had a plan in place for the situation. However, he had to clear the signal jammer one of the adults carried for a very good reason. His hand tapped one side of the statue base and Maeve fought to remember the words until her mind birthed a picture of that side in her mind. _Live in Deeds — Not Words_. This event promise epic deeds.

Drawing out his laptop, Robin began working the keyboard as a Master in skill equaled only by his staff. Yes, the Puck of the group fought with a true staff. Moments later the lights of the football field kicked on followed by the background boost for the band’s performances. Fireworks began to go off in time to the background. A number of cars in each parking lot began to go off in sync next. Then the fire alarm loudly filled the air to fill the corridors with students and teachers. Noticing several students and teachers shouting as water dripped from their bodies, Maeve suspected the sprinklers went off in a number of classrooms. Then they all saw the lights go out in the windows. Finally, a song piped over the fire alarm. While her mind needed a few beats, Maeve busted into belly laughs to catch the theme to Billie Jean—Invincible. Apropos choice of farewell music, but suitable in the same token.

Before the normal groups who gathered at the statue arrived, Robin shut down his computer and tucked the machine away before he scaled the hill like the Fae blood the teen must have had flowing in his veins. Giving her a bow without any attempt to hide the merry smirk on his lips, Robin bowed deep as if of the Royal Court. “Might I assume my efforts doth please you, Princess?”

“Very, now on to the site. 131 everyone.”

Three streets from the other side of the hill, the group slipped through the side door of the garage to wait for the first cars. Maeve hated she was the only one of the leadership in house. When her father or godfather were around, they led and she was happy to watch. Luck did not bless her in the scenario this time and that they held precious little of before likely capture. One exhale and she took charge.

“No need to state the obvious reason behind our mid-day escape. The government has no less than our school under surveillance up to and including a possible Marshall Law threat incoming.”

“Are you kidding me?” The voice of disbelief was predictable when Philip James stood in attendance.

Maeve wondered, far from the first time since he joined their Caravan, if the government/economics teacher were not a double agent. But she held her temper at level by some miracle. “Mr. James, we have all seen the slow build up in the area for months and found matching data in other regions. Now that the school is flooded with these so-called observers, you can find a rational explanation for their presence and existence?”

Glaring, James leaned against the wall behind him hands behind his back. “I do not answer to a child.”

“Then it’s a good thing that we all ask the same of you then,” demanded Mr. Leal. “Assets are in position, people in place, and the children are contained minus you lot. Make a real argument this time instead of refusing facts and pouting, sir.”

Before the older of the two men could say a word, Liam snagged the cell phone out of the Mr. James’ hand. “What have you been texting you naughty boy and to whom?”

Tossing the item to Susanna, she flicked over the entry before investigating further others. “ _The list is on the move._ Which is answered with a _follow and signal_ text. Five minutes before lunch this prick sent: _All distractions by brat in tights._ Which is answered with _send us text from final destination_. Last he just sent reads: _At building nine_ , all sent to … ha, not so clever a signet—Hound. If we had time I could have deduced who Hound was, but we do have a pack nipping at our back doors—to speak with a measure of polite language.”

“I know what way the wind is blowing. No way can you expect me to accept orders from the little Princess over there! Give me a man in charge and I will obey. This child and I will make up my own rules, thank you much.”

“East winds are bitter cold when they blow back in your face, Mr. James,” Maeve managed to say in a voice stronger than she felt.

James snorted as he pulled out a gun from somewhere on his person and his deceit with the weapon terrified Maeve near out of her mind. “Look at you. A child sitting on Daddy’s big chair playing dress up while the real ruler is away. You have no business sitting on the throne, little Princess, until you finally grow up.”

Holding her mask together by will alone, Maeve glared at the idiot male. “Grow up? Funny you who turn over all who trusted you to be just that are proven wrong. Only a spoiled child would throw his own under the bus for a pat on the head an ‘good boy’ from the oppressors.”

“Nothing you can say, child, will save any of you. All the plans and details are known. Did you not suspect you had a spy in your ranks? The true authorities will be here any second.”

Mr. Leal shook his head. “You were never one to pay attention to the details. You were detected as a Double P Rat your second day. Not to mention we walked together up the hill with me wearing a signal scrambling device to block your transmitter intended to lead your owners to their lost rodent, Petey. That also covered your last text.”

That truth installed a measure of confidence in Maeve. “You were too obvious too many times. Every fact granted in the early days of installation of new members are carefully woven by intelligence to show up in government reports as red flags for our eyes to see. And you jumped at the chance inside the normal length of investigation.”

“Why should I believe any of you?” James’ face was pale and his breathing quickened.

Careful to remember the instincts of cornered rodents, Susanna stood in front of Maeve. Traitors were likely to take heads higher than their own. “Because, you know no one will come in to save you and the bridges you once had are all ashes.”

“Shut up! Little slut like her!”

Robin glared, “you wish that were true. I noticed how often you propositioned Maeve for a good grade she earned studying. No woman with intelligence would give you a first look, rat man.”

“Let’s see you all get yourselves out of this then!”

With that, Philip James shoved the business end of the gun into his mouth in an upward angle and yanked the trigger hard—blowing some of his brains out the back of his head before his body dropped to the floor.

This ending none expected, but the race to escape ignited the imaginations of the intelligence and security circles—represented by Mr. Leal and history teacher Tobias Gray respectively. In minutes the group soaked body and building with chemicals used in drug production while the students and other teachers set up crude lab equipment and dusted real drug compounds in several areas. Slipping out the through the side door, they opened both propane and falsely marked oxygen tanks before Mr. Gray shut the window. The building was sealed in case of chemical or biological attack near the school.

All of the getaway vehicles appeared military enough to slip under the radar. Still each escaping person altered their appearance along with their clothes and scent. Each ignored the truth of how they would be fugitives just for evading the government containment crew as the last of their part escaped.

Knowing the need for a trigger incident, the lackeys would be fools not to label the twenty murders before the afternoon was over would they leave the dead rat as is. Once the group were up the mountain from the area of the town, Keith took out the house—rifle, scope, flint culminated in the explosion of the garage filled with a mix of oxygen and propane. The explosion was violent and Maeve felt faint reverberation from the shock wave as her ears heard the eruption through the air. Sirens echoed below where thirteen once students with seven former teachers made the garage look like a drug operation burning with a dead dealer inside of a suicide that one could twist into charges of murder.

Maeve looked on the burning building for less than a second and fought the need to cringe. Mr. James had been right calling her a child with no business acting as the head of the Liberty Caravan in the place of its King. A little Princess not ready to grow up much less sit as a Queen. Were the fates kind to them all, the Princess would be saved from throne and heavy crown by the two who banded the circles as a community—her father and godfather.

**Author's Note:**

> All external works and characters refered to in this work are nods of respect to the creations of others.


End file.
